1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telescopes, and more particularly, to telescopes including an eyepiece which forms a fluid-filled chamber about the cornea of the viewer's eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art discloses numerous different types of telescopes of various different designs which are generally well known to those skilled in the art. Low magnification telescopes can be made inexpensively, but as the magnification power achieved by telescope increases substantially, the purchase cost of the telescope increases rapidly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,109 (Gray) discloses fluid-filled goggles which cause the cornea of the wearer's eye to be immersed in a fluid such as distilled water. A positive refractive lens is positioned on the front surface of each goggle eyepiece to compensate for the refractive changes caused by wearing this device to thereby permit the user to see as normally as possible. This device provides protection to the user's eye from the adverse affects of acceleration and deceleration forces. The fluid within each of the goggle eyepieces acts as a buffer to prevent displacement of the eyeballs during periods of high G stress by providing support for the eyeballs.